Come Back
by kcatlin
Summary: Danny admits his feelings, but does it matter now?


Disclaimer: Own Nothin'

"Who's that?" Danny asked Det. Angell, gesturing in the direction of a well dressed mid 30 year old man who was looking over a piece of evidence with Lindsay on the other side of the scene.

"Todd Grant. He's a liaison between the DA's office and the department," she said as she looked over her shoulder at them, "Why?" she asked turning back to look at Danny.

Turning his mouth downward into a frown, "Just never seen him before," he replied as casually as possible, turning his attention back to taking pictures. At least for a minute anyway.

Watching them out of the corner of his eye, he watches as the man invades Lindsay's personal space, leaning over her to look at a shell casing they found. Something that he used to do; something that he SHOULD be doing.

Now she was laughing and smiling about something he said. It was probably something stupid and corny. He could still hear her laughter ringing in his ears, from the times that he made her laugh. Her sweet smile, his reason for breathing.

But she didn't want him anymore. She had told him she was falling in love with him. He was elated, but then in the next sentence she told him she couldn't see him anymore because she knew his heart wasn't in it. But that was the farthest thing from the truth.

Lindsay was the longest relationship he had ever been in. And it terrified him and thrilled him all at the same time. He loved her too, but he didn't know how to say it. He was the type of guy who only told his mother and grandmother he loved them. When she told him she loved him, he just looked at her with his mouth agape, not able to say the words that were right there on the tip of his tongue.

And because he didn't have the balls to verbalize his feelings, he lost her. Now he had a front row seat to watching some stuffy suit move in on his territory.

By the end of the day, Danny knew what he had to do. After hearing the gossipy lab techs talk about the cute guy from the DA's office asking the country bumpkin from Montana to a charity event in a few days, he knew he had to act now.

Right after his shift ended he went to the directly to her apartment. Her shift ended two hours before his did.

His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he thought it might actually come through his chest by the time he got to her door. He rapped on the door, and the second the door opened, he forgot what he was gonna say. She stood there in a bathrobe, wrapped loosely around her beautiful body.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" she asked, wrapping the robe tighter around her, as if she had to be modest around him.

He stood there frozen, until finally words came to mind, "You're mine!" he blurted out.

Her forehead knitted together, and she crossed arms across her gorgeous chest, "Excuse me?" she demanded.

Sighing heavily, he tried again, "I'm yours," he said this time.

"What the hell are you talking about, Danny?" she demanded.

Then suddenly his feet were moving, and he was standing in front of her, and her face was in his hands and his tongue was in her mouth.

She pushed him away, "What is wrong with you?!"

"Dammit Montana, I love you!" he exclaimed.

Her face softened, "Why didn't you just say so?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm a guy Montana," he said, slowly unwrapping her rode as casually as he could, "We don't share our emotions that easily," he defended himself quietly, dipping his head to gently kiss her neck, his hands finding their way over her familiarly soft flesh.

She moaned in response, "You're stubborn," she said softly yet adamantly.

"I am," he agreed, his hands finding the back of her thighs, lifting her effortlessly, and his mouth moving to her collar bone.

"You carry too much inside," she said, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, her fingers knotting in his long spiky hair.

"I know," he agreed again, working past the knot in his throat, carrying her to her bedroom.

"But you're mine," she stated more than asked.

"All yours," he husked, laying her on the bed, his hands, tongue and mouth worshiping and claiming her body all over again, "I love you, Lindsay Monroe," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered in response, her eyes involuntarily watering at his sentiment, "I love you, too, Danny Messer."

Unfortunately, Todd Grant had asked her to the charity event and she had accepted. He really didn't want her to go to an event on the arm of some other man, but he didn't want to look like the jealous, possessive, overbearing boyfriend that he really, really was, so he told her he was okay with her going. He just hoped the guy knew to keep his hands to himself.

When the time came for the event Danny watched her get dressed, in a very nice fitting dress, that he already calculated the fastest way to get her out of.

The doorbell rang, and Danny tore his tank top off and rustled his hair. Lindsay had left a few small love bites on his chest earlier, so why not show them off right? He opened the door with a fake smile. The 

skinny runt wore a tuxedo. Danny wanted to grin like a cherish cat when he saw the expression on the guy's face. He looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

"Does Lindsay Monroe live here?" he stuttered out, looking at the bare-chested man in front of him.

"Yeah, she'll be out in just a minute," he replied as perkily as he could, "Danny Messer, her boyfriend." He held back a laugh when the guys face fell.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend," Todd replied.

"Well now ya do," Danny said matter of factly, "Montana, Todd's here, baby!!" he called over his shoulder.

She came out a minute later, looking stunning.

"Wow," Todd said first, Danny shot him a glare.

"Thanks," Lindsay said blushing, "Danny where is your shirt?" she cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Spilled something on it," he replied lamely, walking over to her possessively wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her to him.

"You sure you're okay with this?" she asked quietly, laying her hand on his chest.

"Course I am," he lied, and then he dipped his head and kissed her deeply, tongues dancing, breathlessly.

A clearing of a throat brought them back to reality, Lindsay blushed, and Danny smirked.

"Okay let's go," Lindsay said, "Love you."

"Love you, too," Danny said, "Come back to me," he whispered softly in her ear.

"No place else I'd rather be," she replied in his ear softly.

He had to believe that as he watched her walk out the door on the arm of another man for the whole world to see.

A/N: My bunnies are dying people :( I am trying to stay positive about the promos but….


End file.
